


Birthday Boy

by LarryDestielCockles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Minor Original Character(s), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryDestielCockles/pseuds/LarryDestielCockles
Summary: It's Keith's birthday and Lance has plans to spoil his boyfriend on his special day.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write my second son a little something for his birthday and of course it involves his loving boyfriend.
> 
> I know it's a day late but I was so busy celebrating his birthday on Tumblr that I forgot to write this down until it was after dorm clean up. Oops.

"Keith. Keith. Keeeith."

"Mmmm..."

"Hey, Keith. Babe. Baby. Mi amor."

"Hnnn...what?"

"It's time to wake uuup."

"No."

"C'mon babe! I made you breakfast."

"...what is it?"

"Your favorite!"

Keith finally opens his eyes to see his boyfriend above him, with a smile on his face.

"There's my boy." Lance says fondly.

"Wha time s'it?" Keith asks groggily.

"9:30."

Keith groans.

"Can't a man sleep in on his birthday?" he grumbles.

Lance chuckles and Keith feels him caress his face.

"Sorry, sweetheart. But I've got plans for the whole day. So sit your ass up and eat your breakfast before it goes cold." Lance says, getting off their bed.

Keith sighs and sits up.

Lance brings over a tray containing Keith's favorite breakfast: an omelette with spinach, mushrooms, red peppers, and cheese, accompanied with four slices of bacon and apple juice.

Keith smiles sleepily and grabs the fork.

"Enjoy mi amor! I'm gonna go pack some things for later. Be back in a bit." Lance says, then kisses his cheek.

Keith pouts. "You missed."

Lance grins and leans down to connect their lips in a peck.

"Hmmm. Much better."

Lance smiles and then turns to the door to go pack whatever they'll need for today.

Keith digs in to his breakfast, humming happily.

After a while Keith finishes his breakfast and sets the tray aside and crawls out of bed.

He stretches his arms above his head, and listens for the satisfying pop of the air bubbles in his back.

He scratches his tummy and reaches for the tray and heads for the kitchen.

He places the dishes in the sink and puts the tray away in the bottom cupboard.

Lance is nowhere to be seen.

"Lance?" he calls out.

"One sec babe!" Lance calls back.

Keith heads back to their bedroom and finds an outfit on the bed.

"Put it on, babe." he hears behind him.

Keith jumps and whirls around to see Lance leaning against the doorway smiling.

"The hell did you come from?!" he exclaims.

"Mi mami's womb." Lance says smirking.

Keith rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I was in the guest bedroom."

"Oh."

"Mhmm. Now put on that outfit." Lance says, gesturing to the outfit he picked out lying on the bed.

"Fine. But where's _your_ outfit?" Keith says, pointing to Lance's boxer clad body.

"I'll get ready in a minute. Just have to wait till your out of the room."

"...why?? We've literally seen each other naked more times than I can count."

"Yes I know carinó. But the outfit is a surprise." Lance says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fine, fine. Whatever."

Keith strips out of his boxers, Lance squeaking behind him.

Keith smirks and wiggles his ass a bit, Lance letting out a strangled noise.

"N-No fair! You know what your perky little ass does to me!" he whines.

"I know." Keith says smugly.

Lance groans and Keith hears him walk away, muttering about how unfairly hot his boyfriend is.

Keith chuckles and reaches for the fresh pair of boxers and slips them on.

Next comes the black skinny jeans that show off his ass.

Lance calls them his "ass jeans". And that one day he'll keel over from how hot Keith looks in them.

Keith goes into the bathroom and applies deodorant and brushes his teeth and hair.

After he's done in the bathroom, he goes back to the bed and picks up a red shirt with the words "Birthday Boy" printed on it in black.

Keith giggles and puts it on. Lance is such a dork.

He sits on the bed and puts on his socks and red converse then heads for the door.

"Okay Lance. I'm done." he calls out, walking down the hallway.

Lance is sitting on the couch and looks up when Keith enters the living room.

He smiles when he sees Keith in the shirt he had custom made.

"Lookin good, babe. Now wait here for me and then we can go."

Keith nods and walks over to the recliner and sits down.

Lance leans down and pecks him on top of his head.

He heads to the bedroom and Keith sits back and takes out his phone to see birthday messages from his friends and mother.

**Takashit 💩: Happy birthday little bro! Have a great day!**

**Green Goblin: Happy birthday emo boy!**

**Cinnamon Roll: Happy birthday man! I'll bring some of your favorite cookies later! Oh btw Shay says happy bday too!**

**Princess 👑: Happiest of birthdays Keith! I'll bring you a present later today!**

**Mustache: Happy birthday Keith my boy!**

**Mom 💜🔪: Happy birthday my son. I love you so much ♥️**

He smiles and sends thank yous to them.

Lance comes into the room wearing black skinny jeans, his blue converse, and a blue shirt with black lettering that says "Birthday Boy's Boyfriend".

Keith snorts but there's a smile on his face.

"Whaddya think, babe?" Lance asks, striking a dramatic pose.

"You look good. Ready to go?"

"Yup. Lemme just grab us jackets and the bag I packed and we're good to go!"

Keith stands and heads for the front door and pockets his phone and wallet.

Lance hands him his jacket and he puts it on.

Lance grabs the bag and pockets his own phone and wallet then opens the door.

They both step out into the chilly air and walk to the car.

Lance unlocks the car and they both climb in and buckle up.

Lance starts the car and puts on Keith's favorite CD.

Keith smiles.

When the engine has idled for a bit, Lance turns the heat on.

Then he reaches his right hand out.

Keith places his hand in Lance's and Lance takes off to wherever Keith's surprise is.

♥️💜💙

After an hour they arrive at a candy store.

Keith's eyes light up.

"Welcome to Surprise #1: Buying My Boy Candy." Lance says with a grin.

Keith smiles and and gets out of the car, closes the door, and hightails it to the shop door.

Lance locks the car and follows Keith inside the shop.

Keith immediately takes off towards the chocolate, not even checking to see if Lance is behind him.

The girl behind the counter giggles and goes back to reading her magazine.

A magazine that has the paladins on the cover.

Lance smiles and decides to let her find out later that not one, but _two_ Paladins of Voltron have stepped into her shop.

He takes off after Keith and finds him with an armful of chocolate.

"Jeez babe. Do you really need that much chocolate?" he teases.

Keith snaps his head to him, looks him dead in the eye, and says with the most serious voice "Yes."

Lance holds his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright Birthday Boy. Calm down. I was only teasing."

Keith looks at him for a bit, then turns back and grabs another piece of chocolate.

Lance stifles a giggle and just watches his boyfriend pick out candy.

When Keith is satisfied, they head to the front counter where the girl is and Keith sets down his stash.

She looks up from her magazine and her jaw drops.

"Y-Your your Keith!" she looks at Lance. "And your Lance!" she squeaks out.

They smile and nod.

"That's us!" And your name is...?" Lance asks.

"Luna."

"That's a pretty name."

"T-Thank you."

She reaches out and rings up Keith's candy, placing them in a bag.

"$15.63 please." she says, awe still in her voice.

Lance digs out his wallet and pays for the candy, and Keith grabs the bag.

"Is it okay if I get a picture with you guys?" she asks.

"Sure." they chime.

Luna pulls out her cell phone and walks around the counter and stands in front of them.

Each of them place a hand on her shoulders and smile at the camera.

Luna smiles and snaps the picture then turns to them.

"Oh thank you so much!" she says and hugs them.

They hug her back and after a bit she pulls back.

"Thanks again, guys." she says.

"No problemo. C'mon babe, on to Surprise #2!" Lance says and grabs Keith's hand.

They wave goodbye to Luna then exit the store.

Lance unlocks the car and they climb in.

They get situated and Lance starts the car.

They buckle up and Keith places the bag at his feet, and grabs Lance's hand again.

Lance smiles and turns the heater back on then backs out.

♥️💜💙

Half an hour later they pull into a little shop's parking lot

**'Adam's Book Nook'**

"Lance what are we doing here? Adam's still out of town at that book nerd meeting."

"You'll see."

They unbuckle themselves and exit the car, walking up to the door.

A bell jingles above them as they open the mysteriously unlocked door.

"There's the birthday boy!"

Keith gasps. "Adam!"

Keith runs over and Adam steps out from behind the counter to meet Keith.

Keith throws himself at Adam who easily catches him.

"I thought you wouldn't be back in town until Friday!"

"I lied. I wanted to surprise you for your birthday."

"Well it worked."

They hug for a little longer and then Keith pulls back and reaches his hand out for Lance.

Lance walks over and takes Keith's hand, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey Adam." Lance greets.

"Hello Lance. How are you?" Adam asks.

"I'm great, and you?"

"Same."

"Cool."

"So Keith, how's your birthday so far?" Adam asks Keith.

Keith smiles. "It's great."

"How you liking 25?"

"It's alright. Not too different from 24."

They all talk and catch up for the next hour before Keith's stomach growls.

Adam laughs. "Sounds like it's lunch time."

Keith nods, patting his tummy.

"C'mon babe, let's go get lunch." Lance says.

They say their goodbyes to Adam and then exit his store.

They climb into the car and buckle up.

"So Birthday Babe, where do you wanna have lunch?" Lance asks, then starts the engine.

Heat comes out of the vents and starts warming the car.

"Hmmm. Carl's Jr?"

"Sure."

They intertwine hands again and Lance steers the car in the direction of the nearest Carl's.

♥️💜💙

After lunch they're back on the road for the third and final surprise.

"Can't I just get a _little_ hint?" Keith begs.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nuh uh."

Keith pouts, but then smirks.

He leans in close to Lance, places a hand on his thigh, and says in a husky voice "Please baby?"

Lance groans but manages to keep it together.

"Nope, sorry beautiful. Nice try though."

Keith pulls back and sits back in his seat and pouts.

"Damn. Thought for sure that would work." he mutters.

Lance giggles and pats Keith's knee.

A little later they pull into the parking lot of Surprise #3.

"The fuck are we doing at a tattoo shop?" Keith asks.

"Remember when you said that you thought it'd be nice for us to get matching tattoos someday? Well, that day is today."

Tears well up in Keith's eyes.

"We're getting matching tattoos?" he breathes.

"We sure are, babe."

Keith unbuckles himself and crawls over and kisses Lance.

Lance cups his face and kisses him back.

Keith pulls away and looks into Lance's eyes.

"I love you so much." he says.

"I love you so much, too."

They exit the car and enter the tattoo shop hand in hand.

"Hello! Welcome to Teddy's Tattoos! What can I do for you boys?" a young guy with a impressive sleeve asks.

"My boyfriend and I are here to get matching tattoos." Keith tells him.

The guy smiles.

"How sweet! Anything in mind?"

Keith pulls out his phone and brings up the picture of the tattoo they both agreed on a long time ago.

It's a heart with an arrow through it with the letters _K + L_ in the middle.

"Oh how cute! How long have you guys been together?" the guy asks.

"3 years." they both say.

"Awww! That's one year longer than me and my boyfriend."

They both smile and the guy looks at the tat to estimate the cost.

"Hmm. By it's size and the fact that it's custom, I'd say it'd be about $80." he says.

"Okay." Lance says, and pulls out his card.

Hey pays the guy and then he directs them where they can wait for the tattoo artists who'll be tatting them.

An hour later, a guy and a girl come out from behind a curtain.

"Lance & Keith?" the girl calls.

"That's us!" Lance says.

He and Keith stand and walk over to the artists.

"Hi boys! My name is Priscilla, and this is my best friend Connor." she greets.

"Hi. I'm Lance, and this is my beautiful boyfriend Keith."

Keith pinks a bit and waves.

Priscilla notices their shirts.

"Oh! Happy birthday Keith!" she says.

"Thanks."

"Well let's get you boys situated. Lance you'll be with Connor, and Keith you'll be with me. Any questions before we begin?"

They shake their heads.

"Great! Follow me gentleman." she says and heads to the curtain she and Connor came out of.

They follow her behind the curtain and down a hallway and enter a room where there's four seats. Two for the couple, two for the artists.

"Okay boys go ahead and take your seats while Connor and I set up." Priscilla instructs.

Lance takes the left seat and Keith take the right.

Priscilla and Connor finish setting up and bring the necessary tools over to ink the lovebirds.

They take their seats and put on black gloves then adjust the chairs to be able to tattoo comfortably.

"Alright boys. We're just gonna clean your arms now. Where would you like the tattoo?" Priscilla asks.

Lance points to just below the bend of his elbow on his left arm.

Keith copies him, but on his right instead.

"Good choice! And just FYI, you're allowed to hold each other's hands if you wish."

Lance reaches out with his right hand and Keith with his left and grab each other's hand.

"You ready boys?" Connor asks.

They nod and Priscilla and Connor set to work.

♥️💜💙

Two hours later the newly tatted couple walks out of the shop, hands intertwined on the tattoo side.

The tats are wrapped in a clear wrap to protect it for awhile and Lance is carrying some lotion to apply to the tats when they're allowed to take the wraps off.

Keith is cheesing pretty big and can't stop admiring his new tattoo.

Lance isn't any better.

They enter the car and buckle up, Lance starting the car.

He reaches for the bag he brought earlier and opens it.

"Hey babe, you wanna snack? Or maybe a throw blanket if you're cold?" he asks Keith.

"Sure. What kinda snacks are there?"

"Chips, cookies, popcorn, and some fruit."

"I'll take some chips, please."

Lance hands him a bag of nacho flavored Doritos.

"How about the blanket?"

Keith shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

Lance hands him the soft plaid blanket and Keith drapes it over himself, snuggling in.

Keith sticks a hand out, their hands automatically intertwining.

"Did you have fun today, babe?" Lance asks, squeezing Keith's hand.

Keith smiles and squeezes back.

"I did. I loves every minute of it."

"I'm glad. Now all that is left is your birthday dinner which Hunk made at his restaurant, opening your presents, and then we can just laze around for the rest of the night after everyone leaves."

"Sounds good to me."

♥️💜💙

After dinner is done and Keith's presents are all opened, Lance cleans the living room of wrapping paper while Keith puts his presents away.

Shiro got him a new knife holder since his old one broke during a Blades mission once.

Pidge got him a t-shirt that said "Aliens Are Dope".

Hunk got him a bracelet that he made with the colors red and blue on it. Keith swore never to take it off unless he was going to shower.

His mom got him a framed photo of herself, his dad, and him as a baby standing in front of the tree at the old house. Keith didn't cry. He didn't.

Allura got him some hair products they both like from the Space Mall.

Coran got him a book on Galra puberty, just in case he had any questions.

And lastly Lance got him a purple stuffed hippo that him and his mom made. Keith named it Lancelot.

9 PM rolled around and everyone said their goodbyes and left the two of them alone.

Lance came into their bedroom just as Keith finished putting away the last of his presents.

He wrapped his arms around Keith's waist from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Did you have a good birthday, mi corazoñ?" he asked.

Keith nuzzled his nose against Lance's temple.

"The best." he murmured.

"Good. But it's not over yet."

Keith looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have one more present for you." Lance says, mirth shining in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Go sit on the bed and you'll find out."

Lance releases Keith and he goes over to the bed and sits down on the edge.

Lance pulls out his phone and taps around for a bit and then "Birthday Sex" by Jeremih starts playing.

"Oh my god." Keith says, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Lance smirks and sets his phone down and struts over to Keith.

He stops a couple feet in front of him and starts swaying his hips.

Keith's blush darkens and he has to keep himself from hiding his face.

As the song plays, Lance slowly takes his shirt off and tosses it to the ground.

Keith swallows.

Lance hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his sweatpants and teases Keith by pretending to pull them down, but then pulling them up.

The song hits the chorus and Lance slowly peels the the sweats down and kicks them off.

All that's left are his boxers and Keith's hands are gripping the blanket for dear life, eyes fixated on his boyfriend.

Lance comes to stand in between Keith's legs and sways his hips.

Keith swallows and looks up at his sin of a boyfriend.

Lance smirks and tucks some stray hair behind his ear.

He starts grinding on Keith's lap and leans down to whisper the lyrics in his ear.

Keith has to resist the urge to grab onto him and have his way with him.

Lance continues grinding and singing softly and it's getting harder and harder to resist him.

Just as Keith's resolve is about to snap, Lance steps away and turns around.

The song is coming to an end and Lance hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and slowly tugs them down.

His cute perky brown ass comes into view and it takes all Keith's strength not to reach out.

Lance kicks the boxers off just as the song ends and then he turns around.

Keith's breath catches in his throat and had he not been sitting, he would've fell to his knees.

Because Lance has a bow wrapped around his dick.

Keith stares.

"Do you like it, baby?" he asks.

Keith nods, still staring.

"Wanna touch it?"

He nods again.

Lance struts to Keith making sure his hips sway and comes to a stop in front of his boyfriend.

"Go on baby, it's all yours."

Keith's resolve finally snaps and he reaches out and starts stroking it.

Lance gasps and puts his hand on Keith's shoulder to steady himself.

Keith swipes his thumb over the slot and Lance moans.

Keith then decides to lean forward and starts to kitten lick at Lance's dick.

Lance moans again and moves his hand to Keith's hair.

Keith takes the tip into his mouth and starts to suck.

Lance moans louder than before and his grip on Keith's hair tightens.

Keith begins to bob his head, taking Lance deeper as he goes.

Lance is a moaning mess above him and starts to thrust into Keith's mouth.

After a few minutes Lance cries out "K-Keith! I'm gonna come!"

Keith pulls off and Lance whines at the loss of his boy's mouth.

"Not yet, babe." Keith pants. "Want you to fuck me first."

Lance growls and yanks Keith up and paws at his clothes.

Keith helps him take off his clothes and when he's naked, Lance pushes Keith onto the bed.

He grabs the lube from the drawer and quickly applies lube to his fingers.

Keith spreads his legs and Lance inserts a finger into his hole.

Keith gasps and Lance starts wiggling the finger around.

"Add another." Keith tells him.

Lance obliges and inserts his middle finger with his pointer.

He starts scissoring Keith and Keith moans.

After a minute, the third finger goes in and Lance works Keith open on his three fingers.

"Okay babe, I'm ready." Keith says after a bit.

Lance pulls his fingers out and looks to Keith.

"Condom or no condom?" he asks.

"No condom."

Lance tosses the condom onto the bedside table and crawls up to Keith, lining up.

"Ready babe?" he asks.

"Yes."

Lance slowly pushes in and Keith gasps.

Lance's tip enters and he stops, waiting for Keith's permission.

He gets it after a bit and starts pushing forward again.

Keith moans at the feeling of being filled up with Lance's dick and puts his hands on Lance's shoulders.

He wraps his legs around Lance's waist and tugs him closer.

Lance's hips touch Keith's and he stops.

Keith nods after a bit and Lance starts pulling back.

He thrusts forward and they both moan.

Lance starts a rhythm of thrusting that has them both moaning and panting.

"F-Faster!" Keith stutters out.

Lance obeys, picking up speed.

Keith whines and clutches at Lance's back.

Lance changes pace a little, going a little harder.

Keith's back arches off the bed.

"Lance!" he yells.

Encouraged by this, Lance lifts Keith's legs essentially bending him in half.

Keith groans and drags his nails down Lance's back, leaving marks.

The head of the bed is smacking into the wall at the same time Lance's hips smack against Keith's.

"You close, baby?" Lance breathes.

Keith nods vigorously.

Lance picks up speed and leans down to whisper into Keith's ear "Come for me, baby."

Two thrusts later and Keith does just that.

He cries out Lance's name and melts into the mattress.

Lance continues thrusting, chasing his own orgasm.

"Come on babe. Come for me." Keith breathes.

Lance groans and after a few more thrusts, he seizes up and releases inside his boyfriend.

They both moan and yell each other's names.

Lance slumps down on top of Keith, panting.

Keith runs his fingers through Lance's hair, smiling contentedly.

After Lance's breath evens out, he sits up and pulls his softened dick out of Keith and plops down next to him.

He reaches over and grabs the bag of wet wipes they keep in the nightstand and cleans them up.

After they're both clean, Lance gathers Keith into his arms and nuzzles his nose on Keith's head.

Keith nuzzled his nose into Lance's neck and sighs softly.

"I love you." Lance murmurs, hands carding through Keith's hair. 

"I love you, too." Keith murmurs back.

They both close their eyes and listen to the sound of the other's heartbeat.

The sound eventually lulls them to sleep, both boys happy they have each other to call their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH! I LOVE YOU! ♥️♥️♥️♥️


End file.
